1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept is directed to a method, apparatus, and computer readable storage medium directed to a blackjack game with a side wager on a predetermined hand.
2. Description of the Related Art
The game of blackjack is well known in the art, for example see U.S. patent publication 2003/0155715, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. The goal is to get as close to a point total of 21 without going over 21 (busting).
FIG. 1 is a flowchart of the prior art game of blackjack. The game is played by receiving a main wager in operation 100 by a player placing chips in a betting circle on a gaming table. A dealer then in operation 101 deals a two card hand to each player and the dealer (typically one card face up one card face down). Each player then can then play out their hand (hit or stand) 102 as the player desires. If the player wishes to hit, then the dealer deals 103 the player an additional card. If the players new point total (including the additional card) is determined 104 to be greater than 21, then the player has busted, and the player loses 105 the main wager.
If the player stands 102 then the dealer's hand is resoled 106 according to predetermined rules, such as the dealer can continue hitting until the dealer's point total is 17 upon which the dealer stands. When the dealer's hand is resolved, the dealer's down card is then revealed (turned face up). If it is determined 107 that the dealer busted (the dealer's point total is over 21) then the player wins 110 the main wager.
If the dealer has not busted then the player's final point total (numerical value of all of the player's cards (initial players cards and any cards drawn by that player) added together) is compared to the final dealer's point total (numerical value of all of the dealer's cards (initial dealer's cards plus any cards drawn by the player) added together) to determine 108 who has the higher hand. If the dealer has the higher hand then the player loses 105 the main wager. If the player has the higher hand then the player wins 110 the main wager. If the player's point total equals the dealer's point total then the main wager pushes 109.
The game of blackjack is growing old, and thus what is needed is a blackjack side bet that provides additional excitement to the player.